


Sorting feelings

by kalime80



Series: My Drarry poems [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Houses, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 21:16:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalime80/pseuds/kalime80
Summary: Draco muses about love





	Sorting feelings

Love is no Ravenclaw. No amount of knowledge

can unravel my heart, no reason can explain it

There's no measure of wit that'll give me answers

My soul is not a riddle to be solved

and it will keep its mysteries within

Love is no Hufflepuff. I'm not possessed with patience

to wait until my wishes be fulfilled

I cannot tolerate the ignoring of my needs

and what from stubborn loyalty will come

if I'm the one rejected and alone?

Love is no Gryffindor, however you may like it

my intentions are not pure. I do not dare

to put my heart at stake. Bravery alone

won't conquer anything. I am no hero

you see that I can barely save myself

Love is a Slytherin. It hides in dungeons

recoiling from the light. It has ambitions

to be seen, to grow powerful, to win

for the lack of success is not an option

and so much more than pride there is to lose

Love is a Parselmouth, like you yourself are

speaking to me with hisses and sharp sounds

that are not words, whose meaning I can't get

but that will make me shiver all the same

compelling me to something, but to what?

Love is a Snake. Your friends will try to crush it

saying that it is venomous, it lies

that you cannot believe it, it's your enemy

that it will suffocate you, will deceive you

it's only a cunning game, will make you bleed

Love bites. More than a snake, it is a dragon

pinning me chained with tendrils of emotion

touching with fire, consuming my skin

incinerating walls within my heart

feeding me illusion so that I won't starve

hypnotizing my soul into belief

swallowing everything that I once was

keeping me tame, allowing me to rebel

only because I know there is no flight

riding me hard with wings unfolded wide

toying with brands of freedom and possession

holding me spread upon a bed of emeralds

unresting, sparkling, gleaming, staring gems

showing I deserve this, that this I chose

that from the edge of flames I'll not escape

Then I wake in your arms and to your voice:

"_You're right, love is a Dragon. How convenient_

_is that to me, already it bears your name_"


End file.
